


Sin ti

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Letter, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, impossible love, sylvix - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Felix ha sido mandado a un frente junto a varios soldados del ejército de Seiros y del Reino. Durante un pequeño descanso, escribirá una carta destinada a Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sin ti

Los frentes solían ser muy ruidosos durante el día. Lo único que se solía escuchar eran los gritos de los soldados, los hechizos de los magos, el galope de los caballos, el relinchar de los pegasos o los rugidos de los wyvern cuando sus jinetes les llevaban hacia el campo de batalla. Cuando llegaba la noche, esos sonidos se extinguían para pasar al solemne silencio, dejando solo paso a los sonidos de la noche como eran las llamas de las hogueras, los llantos de los supervivientes o el ulular de los búhos.

Felix había sobrevivido a su segundo día en el frente. El batallón en el que estaba, había sufrido considerables bajas, pero él había logrado seguir con vida una vez más. ¿Cuándo volverían al monasterio? A saber. Su objetivo era diezmar al ejército del Imperio, pero estaban en inferior númerica y aquello era casi imposible. ¿Les habían enviado directamente a la muerte? Era una probabilidad, pero dudaba mucho que lo hubieran hecho a propósito. En todas las guerras habían pérdidas, eso era algo imposible de remediar. Tenías la opción de hacerte la idea y hacer frente a aquella cruel realidad o simplemente retirarte para no ser una simple molestia para los demás. Las guerras se ganaban con soldados hábiles y valientes... No con cobardes que dudan en asestar el golpe de gracia. Felix eso lo había aprendido demasiado bien de su hermano Glenn.

Los ocelos color avellana del Fraldarius se posaron en el papel que tenía frente a él tras haber tomado la pluma que le habían prestado para poder escribir. ¿Pero cómo empezar? Llevaba todo el día combatiendo, buscando sobrevivir, batiéndose con aquellos que podían presentar un desafío. Su cansancio, tanto físico como mental, estaban al límite de lo soportable, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que mandar la carta, tenía que decírselo aunque fuese una vez.

"Estimado Sylvain.

Es posible que cuando recibas esta carta yo ya haya muerto o esté de camino al monasterio. No lo sé. La situación está complicada y por eso me he visto obligado a escribirte esta misiva. Hay muchas cosas que decir y prefiero decirlas antes de que la muerte me alcance. Sé que si me espero, es muy posible que jamás sea capaz de decirlas.

Sé que nuestra amistad está muy tocada desde el último día, pero quería hacerte saber que no estaba enfadado contigo por haberme tratado como un juguete... Si no porque aceptar la idea de que jamás estarás conmigo me destroza el alma. Saber que tus manos nunca más me tocarán y acariciarán, es como si mil puñales me atravesasen el cuerpo; que tus labios jamás me volverán a besar, y si lo hacen, ya no tendrán un significado tan especial... Que tus ojos ya no me miran con ese brillo que hace años mostraban cada vez que hablábamos. 

Hacerme la idea de que jamás volveré a formar parte de tu corazón es como caminar por un mar de cristales sin un par de botas con el cual amortiguar el dolor. Me duele que hayas encontrado a alguien y no sea yo... Me destroza el alma saber que dejé de ser especial.

Soy egoísta por sentirme así, lo sé... Pero yo no elijo cómo, cuándo y de quién enamorarme. He maldecido todas estas noches el no haberme percatado antes de tus sentimientos. No puedo evitar pensar qué habría pasado si hace cinco años me hubiera enamorado de ti. ¿Estaríamos juntos? ¿Seguiría siendo tan especial para ti o me habrías dejado a un lado? 

Sea cual sea la respuesta, ya es muy tarde para formularlas. 

Te amo, Sylvain. Esa es la única cosa que tienes que saber. Quería decírtelo antes de que los cuernos de guerra vuelvan a sonar. Espero que esta carta te llegue y si no... Me quedaré con la conciencia tranquila de que al menos pude plasmarlo en papel y tinta y que alguien sabrá de mis sentimientos hacia ti... Que no soy el típico hombre que prefiere la soledad.

La resiento, odio sentirme solo... Y el saber que si sobrevivo nadie estará esperando, me rompe en pedazos, pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para morir. Glenn se enfadaría conmigo si me dejase matar solo porque no tengo a nadie aguardando mi llegada.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Siempre tuyo

Felix Hugo Fraldarius."


End file.
